Death Is Only The Beginning
by CompleteExist
Summary: "Oh, yes, there will be blood." "Maybe we should go back?" He should have listened


_When you are in hell, only the devil can help you out_

—Saw

"I-I don't think this is a good idea Naruto-kun."

Maybe he should listened to her. Should have gone back. Should have just went back to the party. Should have... but didn't.

The four teens weaved their way through the woods trying avoiding branches and thorns that repeatedly seemed to get stuck into their clothes.

"Dobe if I rip my jacket I am going to kill you."

Naruto rolled his eyes at his best friend. This was going to be fun. Just a little trip to the abandoned prison not far from where they were partying.

"Come on you guys it's going to be fun. That place has been closed since the 1800's no one has even gone in there for hundreds of years."

"And what exactly is fun about that?" Sakura rolled her eyes. How did she even get dragged into this? She was smarter than this.

"It's an adventure you guys! Gosh where is your sense of adventure?"

"Isn't this trespassing?" Naruto's shy girlfriend looked terrified. Poor Hinata she had never did anything like this and she didn't know if she was afraid of the prison that so many claimed was haunted or if she was more scared of getting caught by the police.

"Don't worry Hinata. I don't think cops are going to waste their resources on that place." Her boyfriend reassured her.

Finally they came upon a fence that had a sign that said " **Do Not Enter** " and yet there was a gaping hole right below the sign telling the gang of four that others had also been here.

Naruto squeezed himself in between the hole hoping not to rip his official team football jacket. Finally after Sakura and Sasuke made the way through it was Hinata's turn.

"Come on Hinata." Naruto whispered encouragingly grabbing his hand out to help her.

Slowly the timid girl reached her hand out to her boyfriend she tried to wiggle her self in between the jagged fencing. When she was close to being out one of the jagged wires scratched her delicate skin causing a tiny bit of blood to drip. Had they known that soon more blood would be spilt they would have ran far far away.

"Dammit Hinata are you alright?"

"Y-yea its just a scratch I'm fine."

"You sure?" Worry evident in his voice

"Yes Naruto don't worry it's not that deep."

The blonde teen nodded holding on to her hand the four proceed until finally they came upon the abandoned prison.

A large tower stood in the middle gazing upon them menacingly. On either side of it were windows with bars on them. This was said to be the first prison to ever hold men and women.

The men's side was on the left and the women's side on the right. It's said the punishments were inhumane. The prisoners would be stuffed into a small cell 20 sometimes 30 bodies squeezed into a tiny compartment.

No beds or blankets. If any prisoner acted out there were many ways to punish them. The women would be stripped naked and their heads put into a large wooden bucket that was filled with water repeatedly they would be held down in the water for 2 minutes pulled up and the process would be repeated.

The men were sent outside to posts in the back they would be put into pillory and if they were all in use than they would tie their hands above their heads on a wooden post.

Sometimes they would be hanged by their hands and feet by chains. Food was scarce and water was dirty.

That was not the worse of it all. Rumors are that their was a doctor who would take certain prisoners and perform lobotomies on them. He would torture them and preform unimaginable experiments on them.

Women who were pregnant were left to give birth on there own and rape was rampant on the women's side.

The prison was only closed because soon there was a riot in the prison. Prisoners killed guards and put them through the same torture that they were put through. The doctor was said to be found hacked to death his body parts thrown all over the room he was killed in.

I had been closed ever since many saying that the prison is haunted the souls of the prisoners and the guards still fighting.

And now? Here were four teens ready to go into the same prison.

"Do you think there are still bodies in there?" Sakura asked grabbing Sasuke's hand

"Maybe bones. Back than if you had a relative in prison it was a scandal so some families never claimed the bodies." Sasuke explained nonchalantly.

Sakura and Hinata gave a slight shiver not liking the sound of that at all.

"Oh come on you two! This is going to be fun we'll look around a little and than we'll leave okay?" Naruto said excitedly

The two girls nodded. If only to get this all over with.

As the approached the doors they saw big red letters " _Abandon all hope ye who enter here."_

"N-naruto maybe we should listen and go back!" Hinata was terrified

"Yea Naruto."

"Sakura don't tell me you're scared." Naruto wiggled his eyebrows

"Come on the sooner we get this over with the better." Sasuke grumbled he had a bad feeling about this but he wasn't about to say anything.

Sasuke and Naruto pushed the heavy door open. The door creaked from lack of use and as they entered they were bombarded by dust. Coughing and wheezing they tried to fan away the dust with their hands.

"Has anyone ever been in here?" Sasuke questioned

Naruto shrugged, "Rumor has it that anyone that has entered here never come back out."

The three turned to stare at the blonde who seemed oblivious to their shock.

"You mean to tell me you dragged us here knowing damn well that people who come in here don't come back out?"

"Wait... Sasuke.. the great quarterback is scared?" Naruto howled in laughter

"I'm not scared dobe." Sasuke mumbled trying to keep his anger from bubbling over.

"Lets go to the men's side first." As Naruto walked down the hall the other three friends gave each other unsure looks before eventually following him.

As they walked through the halls they saw chains, handcuffs, a prison uniform left on the floor and a pair of keys into a lock.

As they went deeper into the hallway it became harder to see, little light from the moon made its way in.

"Man where are the lights." Naruto turned around in circles in the hall way hoping to see any light switch until suddenly the lights turned on.

Looking at Hinata who was near the switch he smiled, "Good job babe."

Hinata blinked at him and looked behind her seeing the switch... expect she didn't turn it on.

"I..I didn't-" before she could finish Sakura cut her off

"Wait isn't this prison from like the 1800s? How is there electricity?"

"Well in 1960 a company bought the prison hoping to turn it into a factory of some sort so they put in electricity. But when morning came and the manager of the company came to see how far the crew got he saw the lights on but no crew."

"W-what happened to them?" Hinata asked fear gripping her fragile heart

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, "Nobody knows."

Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's obliviousness in making the two girls scared beyond their wits.

Soon they came to the end of the hall on their right was a cell with a large hole in the middle.

"Hey come look at this!" Naruto shouted to his friends.

"What is that?" Sakura asked

"Probably the hole the prisoners used to escape during the riots." Sasuke informed her

"Wow looks pretty deep.." Hinata mused

The hole was wide and deep almost taking up the small cell one wrong move and one of them could fall into it.

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata walked out of the cell to look at others leaving only Sakura left inside with the gaping hole.

Grabbing her phone out of the back of her pants pocket she turned on the light and stared down at gaping hole

Looking down she realized how deep it really was she couldn't even see the bottom as she tried to put her head further down to see if she could see the end of the hole.

Suddenly a black figure popped out the side of the hole. Sharp teeth showing from the sinister smile, tiny red eyes, scars marred its face.

Sakura let out a blood curdling scream as she tried to get up and run she lost her footing falling into the hole only to hold on to the edge.

"Shit Sakura!" Sasuke ran back to the cell but as he was approaching the cell door suddenly locked.

"Sasuke help please I'm losing my grip!" Sakura screamed panic overcoming her. She was scared the figure would pull her down

"Naruto quick get the keys that we saw!"

Naruto ran as fast as he could back down the hall finally seeing the keys as he tried to pull the key out of the lock it seemed stuck.

"Come on!"

"Naruto hurry the fuck up!" Sasuke's voice echoed through out the hall.

Finally after much pulling the key came out. Running back down the hall and quickly giving the keys to Sasuke.

"Sasuke I can't hold on!" As Sakuras last finger started to slip she felt the tight grasp of her boyfriends hand.

Pulling her up out of the hole and dragged her out of the cell fearing that they would fall in again.

Sakura sobbed uncontrollably as she held on to Sasuke. Naruto looked on only to remember that he had left Hinata alone in another cell.

Running back to get her he saw her slowly step back out of the cell her eyes wide still staring into the cell.

"Hinata? Baby? What's wrong?" As he came up to her he saw exactly what was wrong

In the cell that they were once in there were words written that were not there before.

" _Death Welcomes You All._ "

"Sasuke! Get Sakura we're getting the hell out of here!"

Once Sasuke pulled Sakura to her feet all four teens ran as fast as they could. Finally they reached the door

"Naruto did you close the door?"

"No. The wind probably closed it let's just push it open." They pushed and pushed but unlike before the door did not seem to budge slowly words started to be written on the door seemingly out of thin air.

The color of the words that of blood and there the words that made their own bloods turn cold read:

" _No where to run, no where to hide. Let's play_." With a smiley face at the end.


End file.
